pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alola World Tournament
The Alola World Tournament '''is a great challenge to play after defeating Episode: RR in pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. You can go to it by talking to The Host who appears in Aether Paradise after beating Giovanni. Idea The Tournament is fighting trainers that stand out in other games/regions. There are four rankings: Alpha (The Lowest), Beta, Gamma then Delta (Highest). You start of in Alpha. All pokemon you use and face are Level 50. Your points restart after finishing a rank. Alpha Alpha is the 1st Ranking you face. It consists of Gym Leaders/Trial Captains. You don't need to defeat all the gym leaders. You need 100 Points to move on to Beta (5 Points are given per gym leader, you cannot gain points in rematches) Kanto * '''The Pokemon these trainers use are in the Heart Gold/Soul Silver Rematch fights. # Brock # Misty # Lt. Surge # Erika # Koga # Janine # Sabrina # Blaine Johto * The Pokemon these trainers use are in the Heart Gold/Soul Silver Rematch fights. # Falkner # Bugsy # Whitney # Morty # Chuck # Jasmine # Pryce # Clair Hoenn * The Pokemon these trainers use are in the Emerald Fourth Rematch fights. # Roxanne # Brawly # Wattson # Flannery # Norman # Winona # Tate + Liza (Double Battle) # Juan Sinnoh * The Pokemon these trainers use are in the Platinum Rematch fights. # Rorak # Gardenia # Maylene # Crasher Wake # Fantina # Bryon # Candice # Volkner Unova * The Pokemon these trainers use are in the Unova Gym Leader Tournament fights. # Chili # Cilan # Cress # Lenora # Burgh # Elesa # Clay # Skyla # Brycen # Drayden # Cheren # Roxie # Marlon Kalos * The Pokemon these trainers use are in the Rematch (Marquis) fights. * A rule is applied where you can only use the same number of pokemon as the Gym Leader # Viola # Grant # Korrina # Remos # Celmont # Valerie # Olympia # Wulfric Alola (Trial Captains) * The Pokemon these trainers use are in the fights for the petal for Mina's Trial # Iliama # Lana # Kiawe # Mallow # Sophocles * Acerola misses out because she is an Alola elite four member. Beta Beta Consists of the Elite Fours/Kahunas. You get 10 Points per win. You need 250 to continue to Gamma. Trainers * The Pokemon these trainers use are in the Elite Four/Kahuna fights (The Elite four for Hala and Olivia). # Lorelei # Bruno # Agatha # Lance # Will # Koga # Karen # Sidney # Pheobe # Glacia # Drake # Aaron # Bertha # Flint # Lucian # Shauntal # Marshal # Grimsley # Caitlin # Malva # Siebold # Wikstrom # Dransa # Hala # Molayne # Olivia # Acerola # Kahili # Nanu # Hapu Gamma Gamma consists of the Champions of the regions. Each Champion gives 20 Points. You need 100 to go to Delta. Trainers * The Pokemon these trainers use are in the Champion fights. # Blue # Steven # Wallace # Cynthia # Alder # Diantha Delta Delta consists of Protagonists, Rivals, Allies in the Pokemon Games and special trainers. This is the final tier so no points are needed/given. * The Pokemon these trainers use are what from the Manga or fights with the trainer. Trainers # Red # Gold # Silver # Ruby # Saphire # Hau # Sun (If player chose to be Female) # Moon (If player chose to be Male) MORE COMING SOON.